Aprendiendo a confiar
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Rick era capaz de hacer todo por su hijo. Todo. Pero ¿será capaz de dejar a aquel cazador por el bien de Carl? ¿Podrá hacerlo? / Final temp. 4 / SLASH -si NO te gusta NO leas- /
1. Cuando el infierno llama

**Rate:** T

**Pareja:** Rickyl. Pareja establecida a este punto. Osease, ya son pareja e.e SI NO TE GUSTA TE INVITO A QUE NO LEAS.

Historia situada justo cuando Joe y su grupo se encuentran a Rick, Michonne y Carl. No llegan a Terminus, o por lo menos no aun.

**Summary;** Rick era capaz de hacer todo por su hijo. Todo. Pero ¿será capaz de dejar a aquel cazador por el bien de Carl? ¿Podrá hacerlo?

-.-.-.-.-

Su respiración se cortó.

Su cuerpo de repente ya no sabía qué hacer.

Demonios, hasta su cerebro dejo de trabajar y aun con lo que estaba presenciando justo enfrente de sus ojos… no sabía qué hacer. ¿Correr? ¿Volver? ¿Atacar? ¿Respirar? ¿Qué? Llorar no, porque vaya que le quedaba un poco de dignidad todavía. Algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que hiciera algo, que eso no era una alucinación, esas eran _sus_ voces. Aquellas voces que había buscado por tanto tiempo estaban ahí. Se escuchaban bien, pero el tono de Joe era lo alarmante, lo amenazante. Y ahí sucedió su gran epifanía donde recordaba todo. El gran grupo huraño de Joe y sus grandes psicópatas estaba buscando una revancha contra un tipo que había matado a uno de ellos… y lo supo. Oh vaya que sí. Rick había sido aquel sujeto ¿no es así? Y tenía tanta suerte que en ese momento eran muchos contra tres personas. _Cuatro_. Él ya se estaba contando como uno de su antiguo grupo.

Michonne era sostenida por un grandulón por los hombros. Rick estaba siendo amenazado por otro con un cuchillo al cuello y Carl estaba siendo agarrado ferozmente por un regordete que a Daryl nunca le cayó bien.

Sus pasos no se escucharon y él trataba de mantenerlos de esa manera, quería escuchar lo que Joe tenía que decir antes de rebanarle la cabeza con cualquier cosa filosa que trajera. La voz del canoso era gruesa, amenazante, pero Daryl ya se había acostumbrado a ella y, por un momento, sintió repulsión hacia su persona, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de confiar, por lo menos un poco, en aquel engañoso señor.

"Mira, aquí en este mundo, todo se regresa, chico. Si matas a alguien, tarde o temprano te pasara lo mismo que a la persona que mataste… y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que eso pase. Mataste al tipo equivocado, _chico_"

Las manos de Daryl aferraron con más fuerza la ballesta; en verdad ya no sabía qué demonios hacer. Aparte de que las palabras 'matar' y 'chico' de Joe le estaban causando nauseas. Lo único que encontró que podía hacer, vaya inteligencia la de su persona, fue hablar. Claro, Daryl y su gran bocota, pensó. Pero haría todo, hasta eso, por mantener a su _familia_ a salvo.

"Joe, espera. Déjalos ir, son buenas personas"

Su antiguo 'jefe de manada' lo volteo a ver con ojos incrédulos, algo le decía que él no iba a ser fácil de engañar…

"¿Qué? ¡No dejes que haga eso Joe! ¡Él mato a nuestro amigo!" Joe le dio la razón al otro huraño, dejando a Daryl en silencio y con muchos pares de ojos sobre él. Uno de los que más sintió fueron los de Rick, oh como había extrañado a ese estúpido hombre.

"Espera, todos tienen tiempo de hablar. Dejemos que nuestro amigo Daryl hable"

Un vuelco de su estómago no lo detuvo de volver a hablar, pero esta vez soltó el arma antes de hacerlo.

"Hazme lo que quieras a mí, pero a ellos déjalos en paz" Joe veía la súplica en esos ojos de gato. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba con toda su alma que aquel sujeto que ellos habían recogido les estuviera dando la espalda por aquel insignificante grupo de personas. Por el que había matado a su amigo y compañero. Oh bueno.

Un movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para que los que estaban alrededor de Daryl se abalanzaran hacia él, tumbándolo al suelo y empezando aquella serie de golpes; especialmente fuertes y salvajes, pero era el precio que tendría que pagar por traición. Por otro lado, Rick observaba atónito como Daryl se entregaba a cambio de ellos, pero él no era ni estúpido ni ingenuo, no creía ni por un segundo que el tal Joe cumpliera con el trato que _nunca_ había cerrado. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que algo pasara. Volteo a su izquierda y vio como Michonne lo miraba, estaba lista para atacar cuando él lo estuviera. Al voltear hacia su hijo la sangre empezó a congelársele en las venas; aquel tipo sostenía a Carl de una forma para nada inocente… todo lo que vio después fue rojo.

Con un gruñido logro que su brazo golpeara al hombre que lo sujetaba y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, muerto. Menos uno. Joe no era ningún lento, le daba crédito por eso, ya que en cuanto había escuchado la pequeña lucha que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas, había volteado con rapidez. Ahora eran él y Rick. Michonne y Carl estaban siendo 'trabajados' por sus otros dos colegas, tenía tiempo. Claro, no conto con que el maldito hombre tuviera las agallas de soltarle una mordida…

Rick podía paladear el sabor a tubo en su boca, siempre había dicho que odiaba el sabor de la sangre y del vino tinto, pero en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces un gran y opaco vino tinto; aun así, observo satisfecho como Joe caía al suelo con los ojos grandes y azules observándolo y la mandíbula colgando, sorprendida. El último respiro de Joe hizo que volteara hacia sus otros dos compañeros. Michonne amenazaba a que tenía agarrado a Carl. Y Carl. _Mierda_. Otra vez vio rojo, pero esta vez un gruñido salió de su boca, un gruñido tan gutural que apenas se identificaron las palabras que fueron soltadas acompañándolo; "_Déjamelo a mí_"

Michonne lo volteo a ver, indecisa, pero aun así bajo su gran arma blanca y se hizo a un lado. Rick concento su atención en el hombre que mantenía un cuchillo en la garganta de su hijo, ese imbécil había hecho algo, eso era claro, y por ello pagaría. Por un momento se distrajo, viendo como la mujer corría en auxilio hacia Daryl, por fin quitándole e encima a los últimos dos. Otros menos. Faltaba uno. Sus ojos azules parecieron estremecer al hombre y el cuchillo empezó a temblar. Esa era su ventaja. Vio rápidamente a Carl, calculo todo… y de un salto ya tenía al hombre en el suelo. Le quería hacer tantas cosas pero quería acabar tan rápido, también, que lo único que hizo fue clavarle el filoso cuchillo en la frente. Un golpe final, tan misericordioso como odioso.

Su primer instinto fue voltear hacia su hijo, pero él ya estaba siendo consolado por Michonne, que lo abrazaba pegándolo a su pecho y pasando su mano por el largo cabello castaño de Carl. Lo que noto después fue los temblores violentos que amenazaban con tumbarlos a ambos. Eso fue como un golpe al estómago, a la gran punta de su estómago. Quería acercarse, quería consolarlo justo como Michonne lo hacía, pero, el dilema era que sabía lo que había pasado…

Una mano se depositó en su hombro, el peso tan familiar logro calmar un poco de aquel dolor. Pero no todo. Elevo su mano derecha para poder agarrar la mano de Daryl y arrástralo a su lado. Había pasado algún tiempo y vaya que lo había extrañado. No quiso mostrar afecto enfrente de Carl… temía que él pensara algo incorrecto, temía todo en aquel momento; así que solo mantuvo la mano de Daryl entre la suya, sintiendo el pulso frenético que golpeaba la muñeca.

.

La noche llego. La luna empezó a iluminar el oscuro sitio, Michonne había anunciado que su vejiga iba a explotar si no iba al baño y aunque Carl insistió que iría con ella, Michonne tomo compasión de Rick y decidió decirle al pequeño hombre que ella se podía cuidar sola. Con una última sonrisa, alboroto el cabello de Carl, dejándolo recargado en la gran camioneta, dándole por fin la cara a su padre y a Daryl.

Rick, viendo la mirada que Michonne le mandaba y viendo su oportunidad, se paró del lado de Daryl, caminando lentamente hacia Carl, que, viendo que su padre se empezaba a acercar a él, empezó a temblar de nuevo. El mayor se sentía como un pequeño microbio, indefenso y sin ayuda de nada ni nadie. No sabía cómo acercársele a Carl sin causarle algún daño… él solo quería llegar a él.

"Carl…"

El susodicho elevo la mirada hacia su padre. Otro temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y por puro instinto jalo más hacia si la gran cobija azul que Michonne le había dado. Rick no perdió más tiempo, casi brincando hacia él y enrollándolo con sus largos brazos. Por unos segundos sintió como el cuerpo de Carl se tensaba cual piedra, pero poco a poco las manos de Carl empezaron a tomarlo de la manga. Eso era un avance, tan grande como pisadas de elefante, para Rick.

"lo siento…"

No era suficiente, lo sabía.

"Dime que puedo hacer para que… para que…"

Una negación de parte de Carl le respondió y no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrujarlo más fuerte entre sus brazos. Michonne llego, Daryl le cedió su lugar en la fogata y al pasar por el lado de Rick, este sintió como Carl empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

"Él no es como ellos, Carl. Ya lo conoces" sentía que debía decirlo. Lo presentía. "lo entiendes ¿verdad?"

Su voz era apenas un susurro, estaba seguro de que el único que lo había escuchado era Carl.

El castaño joven no contesto. No se movió. Solo siguió temblando, bajando la mirada cuando su padre buscaba la respuesta que nunca dio. Para Carl, para la parte dañada de Carl, Daryl había sido una persona que solía conocer, pero ahora, después de todo, él no podía ser otra cosa que otro de aquel grupo de huraños.


	2. Dia 01 Aclamar

_Día 1._

_Aclamado = 'Claim'. _

_Cuando Joe y el grupo aclamaban algo decían 'Aclamado' ¿Qué pasa cuando Carl escucha eso de la boca de Daryl? ¿Qué pasa si Daryl le da una explicación?_

_**W=**__ Momento pre-sexual. Osease, queridos niños. Hay interrupción antes de que empiece la acción._

-.-.-.-.-

La noche paso igual que antes… antes de que se encontraran, claro está. El hecho de que Carl estuviera pegado entre los cuerpos de Rick y Michonne impidió que los dos adultos durmieran juntos como antes. Daryl solo pudo sonreír fingidamente cuando Rick le envió una mirada llena de disculpas; claro que Daryl no tenía nada en contra de los sentimientos que tenía Carl, vamos, parte de eso era su culpa, o se sentía como tal pero el hecho de que no pudiera hablarle, o tan si quiera estar cerca de él, ponía de un muy mal humor al cazador.

La noche era fría, helada si le preguntaban. Lo que llevaba puesto no alcanzaba a cubrirlo de todo el aire que llegaba como una gran ola a moverle hasta los pelos del cuello. La fricción que trataba de hacer con sus manos en sus brazos no estaba resultando muy bien y pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto… _¡Demonios!..._ Noto que el aliento que lograba escapar de su boca se podía ver en el gélido aire_. Genial. _Se sentía perdido como nunca en aquel momento_._

Él se sentía como una persona que lo sentía todo; Un ejemplo que ponía muy a menudo era la vez que estaba en aquel bar en Texas con Merle. Y 'con Merle' entre comillas ya que a la hora de entrar al lugar, cinco segundos después ya no podía ver hacia donde se había ido el idiota de su hermano. El punto de que sus pensamientos rodaran a aquel tiempo era que en aquellas épocas él solía percibir hasta el mínimo detalle; en aquel bar aquella noche, él había podido notar que tres de las personas metidas en el lugar de cervezas iban armadas, pero que solo uno sabia usarla y no había necesitado levantar sus camisas y revelar las armas, él solo lo _sabía_. O tampoco tuvo que girar su cabeza y apartarla de su cerveza para darse cuenta de que la pareja sentada atrás de él hablaba en susurros, haciendo una escena de drama de lo más cómica. Tampoco tuvo que voltear a la puerta para saber que aquella puerta que era estampada había sido Merle, probablemente tratando de quitarse al brabucón de encima. Él solía tener esos sentidos. Podía oler, sentir, saber sin tener que mirar, sin tener que hacer teorías estúpidas. Pero aquella noche, no pudo escuchar a Rick acercársele por atrás, no pudo sentir la brisa del aire diciéndole que aquel hombre estaba acercándose. No _pudo_. Y no supo que lo enojo más, el hecho de no saber nada o el hecho de que hasta aquel momento tuviera las agallas de actuar.

Lo primero que sintió fueron los alargados brazos de Rick rodear su cintura y vaya que se sentía como una princesa sacada de un cuento de libro. No era que le molestara ser manejado como una, pero en ese momento era lo menos indicado para hacer. Gruño cuando escucho la risa del hombre oji-azul pegada a su cuello y vaya que eso _no_ estaba ayudando.

"Alguien está de un muy mal humor ¿huh?" No contesto, solo soltó otro gruñido, pero este fue estrangulado cuando la boca de aquel estúpido y sensual hombre se pegó al lóbulo de su oreja "Hey, tranquilo, amiguito, vengo en son de paz, _cachorrito_"

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos mientras sonreía. Como tampoco pudo dejar de recordar que Joe, en algún momento, le había llamado gato… o comparado con uno. Y escuchar a Rick llamarlo con el apodo que había adoptado tiempo atrás era tan relajante y _cálido_, que no pudo contenerse. Volteándose ahora fue su turno de rodear la cintura del otro, tomando pequeños pasos hacia adelante y forzando a Rick a caminar volteado hasta que, _por fin_, la espalda del gran hombre choco con una pared tan sucia que a Daryl le preocupo agarrar alguna infección… claro, la preocupación duro medio segundo.

"No es mi culpa que me hayan privado de estar con alguien"

Rick rio nerviosamente. Tener a Daryl pegado a él y estar entre aquel hombre y la pared no estaba ayudando a que su boca formulara palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver la sonrisa y finalmente sellar aquella boca con la suya. Se dio cuenta de algo, lo había extrañado. Demasiado. _Demasiado_ a un punto _doloroso_. Cuando la boca del castaño ataco la suya supo que no era el único.

"Uh, cachorro extraño a papa ¿no?"

"Cállate, Grimes. Matas el momento"

Y antes de que _Grimes_ pudiera contestar, las manos del cazador empezaron a viajar por aquella expansión de piel que no había explorado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los dedos empezaron dudosos pero segundo a segundo estos empezaban a agarrar, a acariciar, a apretar. A agarrar cuanto podían, piel, cabello, partes. A acariciar el cuello, aquel punto débil. A apretar muslos, brazos… solo apretarlo a él.

Sus dedos pronto encontraron los botones de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta y vaya que era un verdadero dolor en el trasero tener que ir desabotonando botón por botón… se sentía obre ero tenía que admitir que entre más ropa tuvieran, mejor. Así no tendría que arriesgar su vida en busca de otra camisa por exceso de tensión sexual. _Huh_.

"_Aclamado_" dijo el menor cuando su boca llego al oído del otro. Rick no supo que lo golpeo primero, si la frase tan posesiva y rugiente o si el tono de voz que Daryl había usado para decírsela: medio rugido, medio gemido… y aun así, suave.

"¿Disculpa?"

Daryl tuvo las tremendas ganas de estamparse contra la pared por tal acto, pero negando lentamente tomo la cara de Rick entre sus manos, depositando besos por aquí y por allá cada vez que Rick empezaba a abrir la boca para preguntar de nuevo.

"No no, no es nada…" por enésima vez, Rick empezó a abrir la boca para escupir la pregunta pero Daryl, nada lento, volvió a atacar aquella boca con la suya "Dejemos – eso – para- después ¿si?"

El mayor solo asintió. Tenía la necesidad de callarse como de sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, así que dejando que Daryl lo tomara de nuevo, ahora eran también sus manos las cuales exploraban al otro. Por todas partes, sin omitir espacios ni lugares. Besando y dejando que su lengua viajara por aquellas partes que sabía que podían llevar a Daryl al suelo. Estaba seguro que ambos podrían haber tenido relaciones con los pantalones puestos, ya que, para eficiencia de ambos, ya estaban sin camisa u obstrucciones superiores, solo faltaban los incomodos pantalones apretados.

Fue cuando Daryl casi gruño… grito.

Carl _MeDespiertoEnMomentoMenosIndicado_ Grimes estaba parado al lado de la pared, viéndolos a ambos con aquellos ojos de cachorrito desnutrido que Daryl ya conocía bien. Eso sí era una obstrucción grande. Y su entrepierna no lo agradecía. Para nada.

"¡Carl!"

Daryl pensó que verlos a ambos en ese estado iba a causar un estallido de llanto en aquel enano, pero en cambio solo recibió una mirada demasiado sucia de su parte.

"Te… te… ¿Qué le dijiste a mi papa?" cuando aquellos ojos azules le dispararon una mirada de duda, continuo, y esta vez, más seguro "Cuando dijiste _Aclamado_…"

No tuvo de otra que explicarse. Pudo notar como Rick se tensaba cada vez más, cada vez que mencionaba a Joe podía sentir aquellas manos apretando más la camisa de cuadros que había salvado de ser destruida. Al final, cuando explico que no sabía por qué lo había dicho, Rick le sonrió tiernamente. Algo que tampoco esperaba.

"Lo entiendo, Daryl… en serio. Ahora estas con nosotros_, shi_."

Está bien, puede que ese apodo en verdad si lo hiciera sentir amado. Amaba con todo su ser cuando Rick lo llamaba shi, ese apodo tenía una linda historia detrás de lo ridículo de su sonido. Eso solo hizo que se volviera a acercar a él, esta vez depositando un suave y de lo más delicado beso en aquella boca.

"¡Papá!"

_Mierda… vaya mierda_.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Anuncio: No se preocupen si no actualizo cada día o semana, esta novela ya está escrita hasta la mitad :D solo es para hacerlos sufrir, ok no… pero es para mantener el paso que llevo, no se preocupen :3 ¡Gracias por su apoyo en el primer capítulo!  
*Carl NO paso por ESO con aquel tipo… solo es el trauma al experimentar el **_**casi**_**, no se preocupen c:***


End file.
